Mysteries Solved
by Catalyna
Summary: Ever wonder about all the little mysteries about the Ponderosa, such as why did the size keep changing, why we never saw any of Ben’s neighbors after he gave them land, why Adam took off… the title says it all.


Mysteries Solved.

A short story explaining all the little mysteries about the Ponderosa, such as why did the size keep changing, why we never saw any of Ben's neighbors after he gave them land, why Adam took off…

By Cat

It was a quiet night at the Ponderosa. Little Joe and Hoss had gone to San Francisco on a business trip (Adam being the one who drew the short match). Adam, after finishing the chores, was in town. Ben had settled down at his desk and started going over the books. A large deep voice calling broke the quiet: "FEED ME, BENJY, FEED ME!"

Startled, Ben dropped the pen leaving a large ink spill on the ledger he was working. "Keep your voice down. Someone will hear you," Ben called out. "Besides, what about that guy I gave land to last week? Don't tell me you finished with him already?"

The large voice again boomed out, "No one is here except you and me; and that guy wasn't even worth the trouble. All skin and bones. How could you expect him to give me any energy. I need 'em young and vigorous. I need new life, Benjy!"

Ben's head fell into his hands. What had he gotten himself into? "Well you've already eaten all the ranch hands. Couldn't you leave at least one? The boys are getting tired doing all the work with no help. You can't keep eating everyone I give land to, the town hasn't noticed yet, but they will. Eventually someone with brains will move into Virginia City. I'm not going to mention the women my boys keep bringing you. Joe's alone should keep you fed for years!"

The voice became plaintive, "I can feel myself beginning to get smaller. I don't know how long I can keep up the expanse. You're going to have to lose some bedrooms."

Sounds of the wood creaking as the walls contracted came roaring in Ben's ears. He was almost thrown from his chair as the house began to shake and shift. He could hear the wood upstairs screeching as it folded into itself and the upstairs got smaller.

"You can't do this! I've got company coming soon. I need those extra bedrooms." Ben called out. Suddenly, the noise and movement stopped.

"Soon? How soon?" the voice wheedled.

Ben's hand came up to his mouth, what could he say? How did he ever get into this mess? It was so many years ago when he made the bargain with the little cabin. He would bring new life onto the Ponderosa for the cabin. In return, the cabin would grow; give him and his boys a safe secure place to live. So far, the bargain had stood them well. But Ben learned the consequences of trying to break the bargain. Marie was one of the victims the first time he tried. The house grew quite large after getting her. But as long as he kept his part of the bargain, Ben and his sons remained untouched.

There was the time, however, when they thought they had lost Hop Sing to the house, but he had gone to visit relatives. The house was content with Cousin Number 2. Or at least Ben thought so, they never saw him again and there were plenty of bedrooms for the next visit. And not one guest had even disappeared!

"No, no one." Ben yelled. "I can't take this any longer. There will be no new guests! You'll starve!"

The voice became soft, almost purring, "Can you really do without me? What would happen to you if they found out? Even those in Virginia City would notice if the house became the cabin again. You can't burn me, you tried." The voice was soft, whispering in Ben's ear almost that of a lover.

"I'm not expecting anyone two weeks." Ben said weakly.

"Not soon enough." The voice said plainly. Again, the shaking and shifting started again.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Ben said quickly…

It was some days later when Hoss and Little Joe had come back and were sitting down at the table looking at the empty spot where Adam used to sit.

"Don't seem right without him," Hoss said.

Ben looked around the large home, "Well, it was for the better. I think he was getting restless. He would've left or told someone soon."

Joe looked up and moving his mouth around the food in it said, "yeah, but telling people he just up and went to sea? Think anyone would believe it?"

"Well you know those people in Virginia City. They actually believed Will and Laura moved off. Sad about Peggy though; but with a mother like that, who knows how she'd grow?" Ben got up and took his coffee to the living room.

Around them, the house filled with laughter.


End file.
